


With Your Head And Your Heart (And Nothing Else To Show)

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [25]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher), attractive women in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Tissaia prides herself on being prepared for just about anything...except she never could have anticipated her new business contact being a literal goddess. How is she supposed to focus on work when the most attractive woman she's ever seen is sitting just across the table?
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 26
Kudos: 84





	With Your Head And Your Heart (And Nothing Else To Show)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em626](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/gifts).



> Tissaia in a suit, Yennefer in a suit--who doesn't want to see all the ladies in blazers and suits?!

Tissaia takes a deep breath as she prepares to walk into the conference room. She's not sure who to expect on the other side of the door--she's been handling negotiations with this client for years, but there's been a recent shift at the higher levels and she received notice this morning that she'd be meeting with a new contact today. Crossing her fingers that it won't be another Vilgefortz, she opens the door and plasters on a professional smile as she steps inside.

She's just opening her mouth to offer the usual pleasantries when she gets a good look at the young woman inside the room. For a second Tissaia thinks there must be some mistake--perhaps she's stumbled into the wrong room by accident, because there is no way that the goddess standing at the window looking out over the city is her new business contact. 

The young woman is wearing a perfectly tailored black suit with grey lapels and a crisp white button down. Dark raven hair is swept up into a chignon at the base of her neck, and Tissaia's mouth goes dry when the woman turns and graces her with a smile. She's wearing a _tie_ , for gods sake, and Tissaia doesn't know what deity has cursed her with being stuck interacting with this vision in a strictly professional context, but she's torn between thanking them and just giving up now.

"You must be Tissaia," the woman says, crossing the room and holding her hand out. "Thank you for your flexibility today, I understand it was somewhat late notice. I hope it's all right that you'll be meeting with me today instead of Vilgefortz."

"Yes!" Tissaia's face flushes a little as she realizes how over-eager she sounds. "I mean, it's no problem," she says, trying to modulate her voice as she shakes the woman's hand. Her skin is soft and her fingers curl around Tissaia's for a moment, and Tissaia has a brief flash of what else those fingers might be able to do--

"I didn't catch your name!" She's aware her voice is a little strangled, but she needs to get her mind out of the gutter and asking for a name is perfectly normal. Casual. The type of thing she would do at any business meeting, not just the ones involving inhumanly gorgeous models.

"Yennefer Vengerberg," the young woman replies. "I've been recently reassigned from our sister company, but I've already been briefed on the portfolios we have with your agency."

"Excellent," Tissaia says, following the woman's lead as she moves to sit at the table. She's definitely younger than Tissaia, but maybe not _too_ young. And she's clearly brilliant and highly capable if she's being trusted with these types of negotiations on her own. 

"Shall we get down to business, then?" Tissaia asks, steering the conversation towards the topic of the day. At least that way she can try to ignore the urge to grasp the woman's tie and use it to pull her across the table and kiss her senseless.

The business part of the meeting goes remarkably well. Her assumption about Yennefer's competence is proven true several times over as the younger woman effortlessly navigates the issues at hand. It's a joy to have someone she can work with who is able to keep up for once, and Tissaia has a sneaking suspicion that the feeling is mutual, if the looks Yennefer is shooting her are any indication.

As the afternoon winds on, she catches Yennefer's eyes lingering a little longer than is strictly professional. It's almost unfathomable to her that someone as stunning as the younger woman could genuinely be interested, but that's the only explanation she can think of. To test her theory, the next time she has to pass Yennefer a file, she deliberately lets their fingers brush. There's a sharp intake of breath from across the table, and when she looks over Tissaia is gratified to see the younger woman's eyes have gone a shade darker.

She's rather pleased with herself, up until the moment when she's launching into an overview of an updated budget report and feels a heel casually stroke against her calf under the table. She chokes a little at the unexpected contact but manages to press on, determined not to break. The heel returns with more intent, and it takes everything in Tissaia's power not to melt into her chair and beg the young woman to take her right there in the conference room. It's almost pathetic, to be reduced to a nearly incoherent mess by what is essentially an adult game of footsie, but she doesn't care. Not when there's just the barest hint of a smirk at the edges of Yennefer's full lips and clear desire in her gaze.

Tissaia is both thrilled and devastated when they wrap up all of the business they needed to attend to. Hours have passed in a blur, and she debates whether it's acceptable for her to invite Yennefer for dinner since they're about to be off the clock. Fortunately, the younger woman doesn't seem to have any concerns, since she slides the last file into her briefcase and then fixes Tissaia with a sultry smile.

"Care to join me for drinks? We can talk about something other than business, if you want."

And oh, Tissaia _wants_. She wants a lot more than just talking, but she's fairly certain that Yennefer already knows that.

"I would love to."

They move to the door, but just before they step out Tissaia pauses and turns to Yennefer. The younger woman's tie has gone a little crooked, and Tissaia reaches out with sure fingers as she straightens it before smoothing her hands over the suit jacket lapels for good measure. 

"Much better," she murmurs, delighting in the way that Yennefer is staring at her like she wants to devour her. 

She has a feeling that drinks are going to be just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got any remaining prompts you're dying to see written, the flash challenge is ending soon so send them ASAP! Otherwise I've got several much longer works planned next (after the wild west and art teacher fics are finished, of course), so I won't be able to get to prompts as quickly after the weekend.
> 
> Say hi in the comments or on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa <3


End file.
